Oblivion Love
by Kingdomheart7
Summary: Summer is vexed as tourism now begins in Oblivia, and she comes up with some dastardly plans to stop the one behind it all, which are interrupted by a particularly special tourist, who she comes to see differently.
1. The Invasion

Summer

The wind was blowing lightly, soothing me, and the sun was setting slowly on the horizon. I sighed and wondered if anything could make this moment more enjoyable. Everything felt perfect, from the color of the sky to the sound of the waves crashing gently on the shoreline. I looked at the shining red device on my arm. Despite the scene, I would need to leave before it was too dark. I ejected my stylus and drew a symbol in the sand. Almost immediately, the call of Latias filled the air, and the creature hovered before me. I hopped on and we rode towards the nearby town.

I heard an unfamiliar noise and halted Latias. I listened closely, and sure enough I detected something strange. After a few seconds, I caught the source of the sound: a plane. I remembered hearing the sound a lot back when I was in Almia, and flashed back to those days momentarily. Then the question hit me: why was a plane coming here? Planes rarely flew over Oblivia, and I noticed that it was **landing. **I decided to investigate tomorrow.

* * *

Screaming, howling, splashing, and other alien noises rang in my ears as I stared at what was once Lapras Beach. Now, it looked like an entirely different planet as waves of tourists built sand castles and splashed in the waves. What bothered me more than anything were all the footprints. I wanted to yell, "Get your dirty feet off my beach!" but besides not being my beach the chances of anyone hearing me were exceptionally low. I noticed a girl about my age looking at me, but when we met eyes she turned away. I suddenly imagined myself in my silly, bright ranger uniform and goggles, looking at the crowd with glowering eyes.

Out of both embarrassment and anger, I turned and rushed towards the stairs that lead away from the beach and towards Ran's house, where an unexpected obstacle blocked my path. I ran directly into him, and we both fell onto our butts. When I saw the boy, dressed in a casual bathing suit, my hand began to tingle where I had accidently touched his chest. I felt color rushing to my face as I looked at his eyes, which I had an especially hard time telling the color of between grey and blue.

"Sorry," we both muttered at the same time, and I got up and rushed past him into the tropical forest.

I walked down the dirt road, not sure where I was heading. I stopped to look at a pecha berry tree. The berries on it were so close to ripe that most people would have picked them by now. But they could wait a few more days, so I strolled past them, my mouth watering. As I went, the clumsy scene replayed in my head. Was anyone watching that happen? What does that guy think of me now? I kicked a pebble into a stream and walked over the bridge that had literally been named the Over the Creek in the Green Forest, the Red-and-White-Striped Wonderfully Crafted, Raikou Safe with no Creaking Renowned All over the World for Connecting Yesterday and Tomorrow and Proudly-Built-by-Nick Bridge. It took up three signs.

I knew Nick, and had been a part of the situation involved in the naming of this bridge. He lived with an old man named… Booker! He lived on Lapras Beach! I raced back, past Curl Bay, and through the crowd of tourists, this time careful not to bump into anybody. I finally stopped to catch my breath at his door. I knocked on the door and Booker opened it. The man looked as old as ever, with his characteristic white beard and eyebrows.

"Nice to see you, Summer!" he greeted. As I walked in, I saw eight pichu standing around Nick. One of them, of course, was my own partner Pokémon, Ukulele Pichu, whom I called Up for short. He smiled and played a short tune on his little blue ukulele. The other Pichu hopped around on a half-crafted boat, until Booker yelled at them. He then invited me to sit at the table while Nick worked on the boat.

"You've seen… the tourists?" I asked.

Booker's face darkened with grief, "I'm afraid I knew they were coming two weeks ago," he added, "and by the way they're enjoying it, I'm sure more will come."

My heart plummeted down to the very depths of the sea, and was then crushed by the pressure of gravity. I might not live here, and this might not be my homeland, but I am so passionate about the place that I rarely left. Just the thought of it being ruined by tourism destroyed me. I knew Booker felt the same. Whoever let this happen would be stopped, but I didn't even know who that was. Oblivia wasn't its own country, it was a part of Foire, so I suspected that the leader of Foire had let this happened. I didn't even know who that was. I quickly decided the best site for information on the topic.

"Chuu!" cried Up, sounding outraged. He was standing on the windowsill, peering at what was once our beach.

* * *

It was a woman named Jessie. Apparently, the leader of Foire gave her charge over Oblivia and she chose to make money off of its beauty. I closed my fist, prepared to smash her. But what could I do? I don't know where she is. Why would she listen to me? Then, a slow smile crept to my face as something came to my mind: I was a top ranger; one of the best, in fact. Everyone in Oblivia and Almia knew my name; I had saved both. If I called a rebellion, everyone in Oblivia would join me. They trusted me.

I shook my head. I couldn't lead a rebellion. Sure, I was a legend, but I wouldn't use my power like that. She hadn't broken the law. So, I decided to wait for the enemy to strike.


	2. A Talk in the Sunrise

Matthew

I listened to the sound of my sandals slap against the stone steps as I went, and then the new sound of them and dirt as I walked through the village. Finally, I stood in front of the beach, now empty of the annoying and loud clumps of people. I took in a long breath of ocean breeze and walked through the sand. A small dock was there, and some well-crafted boats, too. I sighed again and sprawled lazily under a palm tree to watch the sun rise over the ocean. Leaning against that palm tree, I breathed synchronically with the ocean's tide and almost fell asleep. I caught something off in the slits of my eyes. A figure was flying around, high above the ocean. It looked a bit like a person riding on a tiny white plane, but it dipped and swerved around much more freely.

The figure on top of it suddenly stood up, poised, and dropped off the back of the figure. I watched in astonishment as the person fell silently towards the crashing waves. The figure made a sudden dip and flew at a speed so fast I swear I felt an increase in wind speed for just a second. It caught the person and landed clumsily on the beach. The two were close enough I could see that it was a girl and what really looked like a living plane with sleek feathers and friendly yellow eyes.

I stood up and slowly approached them. The girl gasped, and I could see her better now. She wore a bright red and blue outfit that looked a lot like a uniform of some sort and goggles. The creature was red and white, and it floated beside her. She looked at me, her mouth parted slightly.

I recognized her now as the girl I had run into yesterday. I had been turning the corner off the steps and slammed into her. If she remembered, I'm sure she had a pretty bad impression on me. She rubbed her eye with one index finger and yawned.

"Hi. What are you doing up so early?" her tone was unpleasant, so she clearly remembered the event.

I cleared my throat and said, "That was pretty cool."

"The… stunt? No! My friend rides-"

"I wouldn't have done that for all the gold in the world," I'd found myself complimenting.

She looked down, as though thinking about it, and then said, "Thanks. So… really, what are you doing up so early?" this time she sounded more curious and inviting.

"Just enjoying the beach," I stated calmly, "without all the bothersome people."

I could see the corners of her mouth turn slightly down in obvious disgust and her fists clench a bit.

"Tourism," her voice was filled to the brim with annoyance and anger.

So she must hate me if she hates the tourism. I am, after all, a tourist. I found it hard to meet her steady gaze, which loomed over me. I felt squeamish.

She suddenly made a small sound, like she just learned something surprising. I looked at her. She was visibly blushing, and her gaze shifted to one of her hands awkwardly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Like an idiot.

"Nothing! Sorry…" her apology seemed to mean more than she let on, and she spoke quickly.

"Okay. So… what's your name?" I asked.

"Summer," she flashed a friendly smile, "And you?"

"Matthew."

She stretched and turned to look at the horizon. I followed her gaze.

"The sky is so beautiful in the morning," she said.

"And so is the ocean," I added.

We smiled at each other. I quickly found myself telling her a bit about our adventure to get the Mountain Roc feather and how we ended up with a very different task. She gave me her own adventure through first Almia to become a top ranger, then how she saved Oblivia. It sounded like her life was nothing short of interesting. By the time we both finished, the sun was already fully over the horizon.

"Well, I guess I should probably be getting back to the hotel," I said.

The strange creature of hers flew over and made a couple noises, which were each basically "la" slowly decreasing in pitch. Once she finished, Summer turned bright red. I have to admit she looks really cute when she blushes. She made sure that whatever the creature said was fully denied, and she was suddenly acting flustered.

She jumped atop the beast and waved to me before it flew away. I watched until I could no longer see them, and then headed back to the room.

I only got about an hour of sleep before Tyrell was shaking me and yelling, "Get up! We only have two weeks of vacation!"


End file.
